degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell Saunders
Campbell Saunders (often shortened to Cam) is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi in Season 12. Like his Junior Hockey teammates, Campbell is athletic. Unlike his teammates, Cam is gentle, shy, and sweet. He can get along with almost anyone, but is awkward around the ladies. Not too good at holding grudges, he believes in second chances. He tries to be himself at all times, but it's difficult since everyone is counting on him to be their perfect image, and he just really wants to fit in. But whatever confidence he lacks in social settings, he more than makes up for on the ice with his dominating skill. He is friends with Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria, and Zig Novak. Mike Dallas takes the role of the older brother figure for Cam. Maya Matlin is his current girlfriend. He feels like he can be himself with her, and loves hanging out with her. It is believed he has anxiety disorder, because of his breakdowns, or that he has been bullied by his team for a while. Cam is on the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team. He is portrayed by Dylan Everett. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is briefly seen at the assembly. In Gives You Hell (1), he is first seen in French class with Tristan and Maya, being placed into their group. He says that because of hockey practice, he is lacking a French credit. The next day we learn that he friended Maya that night on Facerange, but not Tristan. Maya leaves her FaceRange page open in the library which Tristan uses to his advantage to talk to Campbell without him knowing it's him. At lunch, he goes over to them and talks to Maya about loaning her his Lost Season 1 DVD because she supposedly mentioned it in her chat with him, but it was actually Tristan. Tristan sends Maya signals to play along and she agrees to Campbell's offer for the DVDs. After Campbell returns to his hockey team, Maya encourages Tristan to go talk to him. Tristan nervously approaches the table where Campbell jokes at his expense to impress his team. Campbell is later seen standing amongst his hockey team at the pep rally as well as a slide of him is seen on the screen. Later in the hallway, he apologizes to Tristan and Maya, saying that he's a long way from home and that the team is all he has. He hopes that they don't think he's a jerk and walks away. In Gives You Hell (2), He joins Maya and Tristan in class and gives Maya advice on her "audition" for the school play which was actually what Tristan and Cam were talking about on Facerange since he still does not know it is Tristan he is talking to. Throughout the rest of the episode he thinks he is supporting Maya for her audition when it is actually Tristan. When Tristan lands the lead, "Jules" he sends a message to Cam about the news but while he is on Maya's account. Maya and Tristan are about to go to class when Cam approaches them congratulating "Maya" about her lead role. Maya then says she never tried out for the play, both her and Tristan reveal the truth about how Tristan was impersonating Maya on facerange because he was to afraid to talk to him. Cam tells them that they will never be friends and walks away, hurt and upset on what has happened. In Say It Ain't So (1),Maya invites Cam to sit with her and her friends during lunch, Cam looks like he's about to accept the offer when Dallas drags him to the hockey teams table and laughs at him for even thinking about sitting with girls. Dallas invites Cam to hang out after school with the hockey team but Cam says that he has to skype with his girlfriend from back home, Jamie. Although Dallas is okay with Cam not joining them Luke makes a comment saying that Jamie is a guy's name. After school, Cam is practicing hockey and pretending an audience is watching him and chanting his name. Dallas walks in and Cam admits to him that he dosen't have a girlfriend back home. Dallas says that the hockey team doesn't bite but Cam says they just kinda make fun of him. Dallas tells Cam that he's hanging out with them after school tomorrow the day before a game. After school the next day Cam and the hockey team are at the mall and Cam tells them "I was on the basketball team back home, until they made me pick between it and hockey." Then Dallas tells Cam to use his hockey stardom to pick up a girl. Dallas tells Campbell to try picking up Bianca. Cam goes up to Bianca and tries to impress her with the fact that he's a future NHL player and he will make millions. However, Bianca isn't impressed and when Cam goes with the best pick up line he can muster "You wanna get out of here.. Go get some sex?" Bianca throws her water at his face and leaves. In Say It Ain't So (2), Campbell is in the lunch line between Mo and Maya. Maya starts talking to him and Mo makes fun of his four-leaf clover boxers. Cam then snaps at both of them. Later, he unknowingly finds himself in the girls' bathroom splashing water on his face. Bianca walks in, asks if Cam is stalking her, and threatens to tell Simpson, but Cam stops her and tells her about his troubles. Bianca stops and gives him good advice on what he needs to do. On the bus, Dallas invites Cam to sit in the back with the team but Cam refuses, sits in the front and listens to music with a smile. At Little Miss Steaks, Cam is sitting with the Hockey Team and his teammates praise him by letting him get one of the last pieces of pizza. Maya walks in and Cam immediately gets up to go apologize to Maya about his behavior. She forgives him and teases him about his four-leaf clover boxers, but reveals that she is also wearing four-leaf clover panties and Campbell asks if she would want to hang out later and Maya accepts. In Waterfalls (1), Maya is in class, when Cam walks she stares at him until Tristan and Tori try to get her attention. Tori sees Maya writing a song called "Jersey Boy" then Tori ask about her and Cam. Maya tells her that Cam asked her out. Maya ask Tristan if he's ok with it and Tristan sings that his new love is the musical and that she should go for him. Maya later asks Katie if she can drive her to the mall, Katie asks if she has a date and then Maya tells her it's with Campbell Saunders. Katie doesn't approve since she thinks the hockey guys are bad news. Maya tries to tell her that Cam is different from the others, and if she ever met him she would know that. Katie agrees to drive her, but she is going to be chaperoning them. When their movie is over Maya asks Cam if he liked the movie and he said he liked the best friend which made Katie ask him if it's because the best friend was the "womanizer." Katie starts to ask Cam a lot of questions to Maya's dismay, so Maya distracts Katie and runs away with Cam into a photobooth. While the two of them are in the photobooth, they talk about their siblings and how they did crazy and painful things for them. Cam tells her he misses his brother and that this is the most fun he has had at Degrassi. Maya tells Cam that she doesn't like hockey which Cam replies "Me neither" to and then Maya tries to kiss him but he says that they should go and find Katie. In Waterfalls (2), Maya talks to Cam in front of the school, and gives him the option of where to go for their next date. Cam says the garden, and Maya agrees. Later on, they're at the garden and Maya has a buffet of food set out for them and while they eat, Maya asks him about his hockey career. Cam seems a little disappointed at the conversation, and Maya spills juice on him. Cam gets up and says he'll go change shirts, and they stand there awkwardly in front of each other. As she leans in to kiss Cam, Maya gets a mouthful of Cam's ear when he turns the other way. Maya steps back and tells him to "break a leg" at his game. Cam then walks away. Later in class, Maya is texting Tristan and Tori about her date with Cam. They get caught and the teacher reads aloud the messages. Cam is upset by them, and when the bell rings, he walks out of the room in a rush. Maya follows him and says she's never had a boyfriend before, she doesn't know how anything works, and she just wants him to like her. He then tells her that he thought she actually cared about him, and not the fact that he was a hockey star. He walks away and leaves Maya distraught. After school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. He moves Maya's cello over, and bends down and grabs her hands and tell her that he was nervous and that he never had a girlfriend before and that he really wanted to but he was afraid. He then leans in to kiss her, thus beginning their relationship. In Rusty Cage (1), the hockey team isn't letting him forget that his past few games haven't gone well, but he feels like he's in the zone. In their newest match, the Ice Hounds are close to winning, but he tries to finish the game on his own and ends up letting the other team win. The next day, he talks in class with Maya, Tori, and Tristan who all think that Campbell needs a break from hockey and invite him to karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks, but he has practice and can't miss it. He is later seen Skyping with his mom and tells her that he's homesick and feeling badly about hockey. He can't seem to play well and doesn't know what's wrong with him. His mom tells him to stay positive and stay away from dairy, which always makes him sick. He gets to practice and overhears the rest of the team making fun of him. Dreading another night on the ice, he drinks an entire jug of milk and makes himself throw up in the change room, ensuring he can get out of practice. He tells his team that he has the flu, but heads straight for Little Miss Steaks instead of home. He tells Maya that practice was cancelled and Maya is excited to have a singing partner. He is terrified, but Maya gets him to open up and the two have a great time. Unfortunately, someone videotapes their performance and the Ice Hounds see it. The coach skated the team hard for a hour and now they are going to make sure that he gets the same punishment. The team watch as Campbell practically skates himself to death. When they finally decide he's had enough, Dallas stops him and he collapses on the ice. In the change room he is seen sweating, extremely tired when Dallas talks to him and tosses him a gatorade bottle to hydrate. When Dallas leaves, Cam has another breakdown, tossing his equipment to notice a large cut on his hand. Its like Cam doesnt know what he does until he calms down. After he notices he covers it up. In Rusty Cage (2), Cam is seen with Maya in the Media Room, examining his plays from the last game. He then comes to a conclusion, that he should play right wing instead of left. Maya thinks this is a good idea. Cam knows that the coach might not approve becuase he's a rookie. So Cam thinks of asking Dallas, who's yelling at Luke and the twins for dangling off the balcony. When Cam approaches Dallas, Dallas says he'll see and walks away. At the game that night, before Cam hits the right wing, Luke threatens him, saying that if Cam makes them lose then he'll make his life hell. Cam notices Maya and Tristan, and starts to smile. The game begins, and Cam is going strong. By the end, the game is tied 3 to 3. Cam makes a goal, making the score 4 to 3 and winning the game. In the locker room, Dallas and Cam are about to leave when Dallas surprises Cam with the press, obviously knowing he has stage fright and invited them anyway. Cam doesn't speak, and Dallas, grinning, goes outside to speak to the press. Cam has a panic attack, obviously knowing Dallas' plan. He grabs his skate, and almost cut himself before setting it down. The next day he skipped school and staying home, making Maya worried. She kept texting him, at first joking with him about skipping, then getting to the point when she's asking if there's anything wrong then he would tell her. Cam is sitting on his bed reading his texts. He's looking at Maya's, then goes to look at the picture his mom sent him, with her, his sister, and little brother in Ice Hounds jerseys. He then grows sadder and starts packing his bag, wanting to go home. Before he finished, Maya dropped by after school, who is checking on him and dropping off his homework. She asks him why he's ditching, and he admits that the team hates him, and he justs wants to be happy. She says he should take a break from hockey, and try other things. Cam smiles, kisses her, and she asks him if she'll see him at school tomorrow. That next day, Cam is seen dangling on the railing, where Luke and the twins were the day before. He waits for someone to pass by, and jumps off, hitting the ground. He is seen by Ms. Oh, who calls the hospital. He is seen leaving the hospital with Dallas, with a broken arm. Maya arrives, and Dallas tells her that Cam is going to be out of hockey for a six to eight weeks. Dallas leaves Cam and Maya, and she confronts him, asking if he did it on purpose. He tells her he's not one of those people who hurts themselves, and tells her that she makes him happy, and they kiss. Trivia *Campbell is one of the 6 regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other five were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, and Luke. *His twitter *Has an older brother named Justin Saunders, a sister, and a little brother. *He is a fan of the show, "Lost." *He's the youngest player on the Toronto Ice Hounds. *He is in grade 10, but is taking Grade 9 French, due to missing out on French credits for hockey training during his grade 9 year. *He has more "ice time" than Owen, which means that he is a more valuable player. *He has a dairy problem/lactose intolerance. *He is left handed. *He wears clover-patterned boxers for good luck on game days. *Cam has anxiety issues due to his homsickness and desire to find happiness. It is also believed that he was bullied in the past by Dallas, also aiding in his anxiety. *He is Ice Hound number 67. * Maya is his first relationship and kiss. * He has stage fright. * In the future will be signed to be on the Columbus Blue Jackets hockey team. * He comes from Kapuskasing, Ontario, 12 hours' drive from Toronto. * He was the fourth heterosexual person that was a crush for a homosexual person in the Degrassi series. He was crushed on by Tristan Milligan. The first was Holly J. Sinclair who was crushed on by Fiona Coyne, the second was Peter Stone who was crushed on by Riley Stavros, and the third was Adam Torres who was crushed on by Tristan Milligan. * Cam is the fourth character to self-harm. He intentionally jumped off the second floor balcony in the school, cut his hand with his skate out of anger, almost cut himself once more, and purposely made himself sick. The first was Ellie Nash, who also cut herself, but to a major extent. The second was Darcy Edwards, who slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. The third was Adam Torres, who burned himself (as Gracie). Relationships *Maya Matlin **Start Up:' Waterfalls (2) '(1212) Quotes *(To Maya and Tristan): "Hey." (first line) *(To Maya): "Just keep your head up. Stick on the ice. You'll do great." *(To Tristan): "I think you have the wrong table." *(To Maya and Tristan):"We will never be friends. Ever." *(To Bianca): "Do you wanna get out of here, go get some sex?" *Bianca: "Are you lost?" Cam: "Yes. In your eyes." *(Imagining the crowd is cheering for him): "And the crowd goes wild! SAUNDERS, SAUNDERS, SAUNDERS, SAUNDERS!" *(To Bianca): "How am I supposed to survive a whole season here? I have no friends, my hockey team hates me, my family is thousands of miles away, and I'm crying in the girls bathroom." *(To Maya): "Tonight's the most fun I've had since I've been at Degrassi." *(To Maya): "I've never had a girlfriend before." *(To Maya): "I'll do your homework for a week... 2 weeks... 3 weeks, final offer!" *(To Maya): "I just want to be happy, Maya." *(To Maya): "Its like my head isn't screwed on right!!" (freaking out) *(To Maya): "Maya, I'm happy now... with you." *(To Maya): "Maya, I'm not some loser who tries to hurt himself." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Self Harm Category:Anxiety Issues Category:Depression Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Self Harm Category:Anxiety Issues Category:Depression